<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Not Just A Stranger by LL14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815276">I'm Not Just A Stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LL14/pseuds/LL14'>LL14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mentions of MiMin, sooshu - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LL14/pseuds/LL14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m Not Just A Stranger” is a story where a girl named Soojin looks for a distraction in her worst time in life. She then met a girl named Shuhua. But is Shuhua just a distraction or mayhap something more?</p><p>(This is a revised version and a reupload.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Not Just A Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Soojin's POV)</p><p>I recently got out of what I thought to be my happy ending. We were together for three years; I love and trusted him so much that I imagined us getting married and having kids, pushing through the struggles together even if it was as hard as an elephant going through the eye of a sewing needle. I was confident that our relationship was that strong; I was wrong.</p><p>This is one reason I don't enjoy thinking ahead or predicting what could happen in the future, because the moment I do, it turns out to be the complete opposite.</p><p>His reason was, "I just woke up one day and realized that I fell out of love." I knew this exact moment could happen, I heard it from someone's story before, but I did not expect it to happen to me. I was so hurt, I still am, but I'm gladly doing better now. I can't blame him. It was never his fault; it wasn't his choice to fall out of love; it just happened. I appreciated that he told me right away, instead of leading me on. I will always be thankful for having him, and I'll never regret falling in love with him. Although for now, it's time to let myself fall out of love too.</p><p>I felt the urge to try something new. Maybe explore the different parts of life that I haven't experienced yet, to leave this depressing reality temporarily. I'm in dire need of a distraction before I lose my mind.</p><p>Every day, I learn something new about myself, such as things I didn't expect to like, and things that I thought I wanted. Now that I don't have someone to commit to, I thought that perhaps this is the chance to learn much more about myself; and go way out of my comfort zone to see all the opportunities I might encounter.</p><p>As my mind wandered, I heard my phone ring. My right hand reached over the bed to check my phone from the nightstand. I slightly lifted my phone to see who's calling and immediately swiped to answer the call when I saw that it's Miyeon, my Girl best friend. I desperately need someone to talk to right now, and she called at the right time.</p><p>"Girl! I missed you! Are you still alive? I haven't heard from you for so long!" I chuckled at my best friend's dramatic greeting.</p><p>"Miyeon, we literally just talked the other day, and if I'm being honest, I'm feeling down today," I explained to Miyeon, hoping that the Girl has something to hype me up.</p><p>"Great timing! Minnie recently opened her very own gay bar, and I was about to invite you! So we can go there later, and you can tell me what's bothering you while we have fun. Are you in?"</p><p>"Minnie? Your girlfriend? Owns a gay bar?" I exclaimed, questioning my best friend to clarify because I still couldn't believe that Minnie had that much money.</p><p>"Yes Girl, that's why I'm inviting you, we'll get free drinks! So, are you in?"</p><p>"Of course I'm in! I'll pick you up later, but damn, your Girl is rich af." I exclaimed to my best friend. We laughed as we bid our goodbyes to get ready for later.</p><p>~</p><p>We arrived and entered Minnie's bar. It's enormous, and it looks classy and expensive. It's clear that this bar is a high end, with different shades of brown surrounding the entire bar area, the colors blending with the slightly yellow-ish light making the place appear to have a warm golden view. There's also round-shaped lights hanging just above the bar top, emphasizing the fancy place even more. It displays the decanters and different luxury alcoholic beverages at the back bar with even more lighting behind it.</p><p>Miyeon made me sit at one of the empty barstools and was about to order a drink for both of us. I quickly stopped my best friend, who now looks at me, confused.</p><p>"I'm not drinking, I'll be driving later, and I don't want to get wasted." That made her ridiculously look at me.</p><p>"Don't tell me you only came here so you could watch the people have fun and not join the fun? And if you drink now, you'll be sober by the time the bar closes." She blurted out in an attempt to convince me.</p><p>"If I drink now, then I wouldn't be able to stop myself from drinking more until I'm wasted and you know that, so no, I won't."</p><p>"Okay, if that's what you want, then what do I order for you?"</p><p>"Just order mango shake for me."</p><p>"You've got to be kidding me, mango shake? Really? But okay, whatever you want." Miyeon gave up, sighing as she called the bartender who was wiping a glass to order.</p><p>Miyeon ordered the drinks, and they served it to us after a few minutes. Miyeon had a classy Dirty Martini with an olive, and I got this bougie mango shake. I quickly took a sip, and it tasted so good, I mean it should because it's expensive.</p><p>Miyeon turned to me, holding her drink and asked me what my problem is. I let out all the thoughts that have been bothering me since earlier. I'm grateful to have her as someone I can rely on whenever I have some trouble with my life. Ever since, Miyeon gave me a lot of great advice and I try my best to follow them, even though I still do the things that warm my heart; and not the things I know are right for me.</p><p>As we talked, I saw someone walking towards us through my peripheral vision; I turned my head to the direction and saw Minnie coming to our spot with a beautiful woman beside her wearing a colorful scarf-shaped tube and black shorts.</p><p>I kept gawking at the woman, hoping that her eyes would find mine. As if she heard what I was thinking, she looked at me and smiled softly. I don't know why, but I felt my face heat up, and I had to look away and pretend like nothing happened.</p><p>Minnie and the woman she's with arrived at our spot, and I couldn't help myself to not look at the gorgeous being, so I did, and I saw her still looking at me. Minnie probably noticed the tension between us and introduced us to one another.</p><p>"I'm Shuhua, nice to meet you." She greeted, extending her hand out.</p><p>"Likewise. The name's Soojin." I bowed slightly, shaking her hand. Our hands might've lingered for a bit longer than we have intended.</p><p>~</p><p>We yakked for a bit after Miyeon and Minnie left me with Shuhua to provide her company.</p><p>I must say that I'm glad that Minnie brought someone with her, or I'll be third-wheeling between them by now.</p><p>"You didn't order a drink yet?" She asks me, finally noticing that I haven't got a drink yet. I shook my head, answering her question.</p><p>"Come on. I'll fix you a drink." Shuhua insisted, getting off of the barstool she was sitting at.</p><p>"You know how to mix drinks? Are you even allowed to go inside there?" I asked her as she got inside the back bar and whispered something to the bartender, to which the bartender nodded.</p><p>"I'm great at mixing drinks babe, you'll see." She boasted, winking at me as she prepared all the ingredients needed for the drink.</p><p>I watched her amusedly as she explained how she's making the drink. "Here I go, two dashes of Peychauds and Angostura Bitters," pouring the liquids in the glass quickly. She looked professional doing it. "Bénédictine," she continued, pouring it on a bar spoon and into the glass. "Three-quarters of an ounce of 100-proof Rye, 80-proof Cognac and Sweet Vermouth," and she grabbed a handful of crushed ice and put it into the drink, she mixes it with a bar spoon and got a smaller glass with ice cube inside it, finally pouring the mixed drink into the smaller glass.</p><p>"I present you, my speciality, the classic Vieux Carré." She smugly said, squeezing the thin peel of lemon and putting it on the top of the glass for garnish, slowly sliding the glass with the drink inside across the counter. "Enjoy."</p><p>"I know nothing about bartending, but I could tell that this was not so easy to make. I'm impressed." I flashed a smile at her confident demeanour as I took a sip of the drink. "Oh, wow." I widened my eyes in surprise, which made her chuckle.</p><p>"Glad you're impressed. I only make that whenever I want to impress someone." Shuhua slyly looked at me.</p><p>"Hm, is that so?" I muttered softly, focusing my gaze at her. My lips formed a smirk when I sensed her loss for words. I tapped my index and middle fingers simultaneously on the glass I'm holding, patiently waiting for her to say something.</p><p>It was silent for a few seconds with us just staring into each other's eyes until she broke it, galloping out of the back bar as I felt her grab my empty hand, leading me somewhere.</p><p>"Wait! I want to bring this drink!" Still not letting go of the drink, I yelled so she could hear me as the volume of the music in the whole place suddenly got louder.</p><p>"No! Please leave it there! We're going to dance!" She yelled back, excitement evident in her face. Shuhua came closer to me as she attempted to grab the drink out of my hand; but I pulled it away before she could and drank the strong liquid, finishing it within seconds as I felt the burn of the drink inside my body, making me wince.</p><p>I could hear the crowd screaming at the top of their lungs, gathering on the dance floor. Some people were raising their hands, encouraging the DJ to continue the fun. I felt a tug on my hand, and I saw Shuhua silently asking for me to come with her, I nodded and smiled as she continued to hold my hand, leading me to the dance floor.</p><p>~</p><p>Shuhua and I are enjoying ourselves, jumping around the place, laughing at each other's dancing; and mumbling nonsense. I'm definitely tipsy, I don't know if this beautiful woman even drank anything to act this wild, but I love it. We continued having fun until a familiar voice interrupted us.</p><p>"So, someone got herself a date." I looked at the person and saw a smirking Minnie with Miyeon beside her.</p><p>"Shut up. We're going somewhere. Bye!" I coldly blurted out quickly, turning my back at them; and pulled Shuhua with me, going wherever my feet took me. I don't want anyone interrupting my business.</p><p>"Remember that we still need to go home!" Miyeon yelled, making me look back one last time, reassuring Miyeon; but Minnie's face appeared, abruptly blocking Miyeon while she mouthed, 'you should thank me later.' I scoffed and smiled, turning my attention back to Shuhua.</p><p>"I should make you the drink that I love before you go." Shuhua suggestively decided, and took me back to the bar, making me sit at one of the unoccupied barstools.</p><p>I could tell that she's very passionate about this, and it's adorable and attractive at the same time.</p><p>She looked serious doing her thing; I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I listened to her so I could impress her too the next time we meet.</p><p>"One ounce of Old Tom Gin," pouring it into the cocktail mixer. "Two ounces of 30-proof Dry Vermouth," she stated, doing the same thing, "two dashes of Boker's Bitters," shaking the liquid out of the small bottle. "And, a bar spoon of Maraschino." She completed, mixing the beverages inside the mixing glass with a bar spoon, straining it; and serving it in a Nick and Nora glass with a strip of lemon peel as garnish.</p><p>"Here you go, Martinez. This is one of the simple drinks that I love to have whenever I'm free." She said while holding the glass, successfully getting out of the back bar; and sat on the empty barstool next to me.</p><p>"Why don't you make one for yourself too?" I whined, my vision is slightly spinning, the Vieux Carré finally kicking in, and now I'm about to drink a stronger one.</p><p>"I'm a lightweight, and I'm going home alone today so..yeah, I'm not drinking. I wouldn't be able to make that properly when I'm drunk, you know." The music suddenly changed into a slower tempo, much sexier beat. I was beyond hyped, so I jumped out of the barstool and stumbled. Lucky for me, Shuhua was there to catch me.</p><p>With the influence of alcohol, I was not in my right mind. My body acted on its own, making me place my arms on either side of Shuhua's shoulders, intertwining my hands. I swayed my hips slowly, staring at her intently with hooded eyes, following the music's rhythm. I felt her hands on my hips, gripping it tightly. I lightly gasped when she pulled me closer into her body. My eyes looked at hers, and saw her ogling at my lips, I licked my lips, signalling her to make her move.</p><p>"Can I kiss you?" She whispered breathily, making my skin shiver in excitement.</p><p>"Yes, please." I needily answered her as she snaked her right hand up to my neck, pulling me closer as my lips finally met hers. The kiss is slow but needy, it's like we can't get enough of each other, wanting to go much deeper; but hesitant, fear overtaking us. None of us wants this moment to end. Although I'm already addicted, instantly carved into my mind the way her lips feel, the way she nibbled on my lower lip, her teeth grazing lightly; and how it made my knees weak, how it intoxicated me even more.</p><p>I pulled away, catching my breath that was lost in the kiss. I rested my head on her shoulder, closing my eyes as we mindlessly swayed our bodies to the slow music. It was calming, just us having each other in our arms, I genuinely felt great and happy. For the first time in a long time, I finally felt carefree. The feeling of no judgements around me is fantastic; I wish I could be like this all the time.</p><p>"Hey, Soojin! Let's go home now. It's already closing time." I heard Miyeon yell behind me, but I ignored her, cherishing this precious moment with Shuhua, wanting to get to know her more.</p><p>"Don't worry. I'll drive her home! I drank nothing so you can trust me." I heard Shuhua reassuring Miyeon. She stepped back, creating a distance between us. With that, Miyeon gave my car keys to Shuhua, and she finally let us go.</p><p>~</p><p>We arrived at my house in what seemed like a few seconds. Why does time fly so fast? I was having fun just moments earlier, and now I'm home. I want to go back to the bar and talk to Shuhua more, but my body doesn't want to cooperate with me.</p><p>My body feels so heavy right now. I felt someone guiding my body out of the front seat of the car. Once I was out, I realized that it was Shuhua. She crouched and lowered her body, signalling me to hop on her back.</p><p>I hopped on her back, following whatever she wanted me to do. She stood up and continued walking until we're inside my bedroom. She carefully placed me onto the bed and sat at the edge for a while, massaging my hair gently, making me feel more sleepy. I closed my eyes and let myself relax.</p><p>"Please don't go," I begged Shuhua with my half-lidded eyes the moment I felt her get up from the bed.</p><p>"We still have tomorrow, Soojin. We'll talk when you're sober, I promise." She promised, intertwining her pinky with mine.</p><p>"Okay.." I mumbled weakly, the sleepiness taking over my body, and I heard one last thing before my eyes closed on its own, and dozed off.</p><p>"Goodbye, for now."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Congratulations on reaching the end of this story! Thank you for the time and effort you devoted to reading this! I would love to know your thoughts in this revised story, so don't hesitate to leave something below if you'd like :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>